Midnight Memories
by Sweet'N'Pinky
Summary: Amy has a terrible nightmare and Shadow comes to comfort her. What happens when Shadow gets a little too comfy with Amy? Steamy lemon involved in the second chapter.


Hot tears streamed down her face as she ran, dead twigs and branches on the ground crackling loudly as she ran through the dense brush. Panic and fear filled every aching bone in her body as she forced herself to run faster, her breathing filling the air with heavy and strained gasps as she struggled to breath. Her emerald eyes were clouded with fear and terror as she ran faster, every muscle in her body screaming at her to stop. Her lungs felt like bursting, her heart pumping adrenaline throughout her entire body, fear coursing through her veins as she plunged forward, past the dark shadows that seemed to consume her in it's inky darkness and smuggled any possible daylight that struggled to get past it's deathly grip, if there was any sunlight at all. Branches and thorny bushes snapped and pulled at her dress, each branch ripping into the red fabric and tearing into her legs and arms as she ran past them, each branch sending a shock wave of pain to the area which it struck. Crimson trails trickled down from her wounds and stained her red dress a deeper crimson red, tears streaming down her face as she ran faster through the dense brush and trees. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she ran forward, past the trees and father into the darkness as her strained gasps of fear filled the air.

Her foot steps echoed against the ground as she ran, each step making a steady pace of rapid, hollow thuds as she ran. A scream echoed throughout the forest, the bloodcurdling scream tearing throughout the quietness of the secluded forest and caused Amy's heart to pound against her chest as fear racked her entire body. She began forcing herself to run faster as she heard it, that unholy, deathly, and demonic creature that screamed as if it was being torn from the inside out. The screaming was nothing that she had ever heard before, it perceived her ears and caused terror to invade her body. The scream came from something deadly and demonic, that with each scream and bloodthirsty howl that escaped it's lips, made her legs quiver and her heart pound mercilessly against her chest as she ran. She begged her legs to run faster, to get away, away from that hellish screaming, that blood thirsty screaming that echoed throughout the entire forest. The screaming echoed in her ears as she ran away from it, each howl beginning to get closer and closer, coming in for the kill that was surely her. The thought of it sent dread and adrenaline coursing through her veins, her legs began to quiver as she ran faster through the thick brush and trees.

The trees and dead shrubbery seemed to couture and twist in an uneven pattern to block her path. At each turn she made, the entire forest contoured to her every move and cut off any possible escape that the young flower tried to attempt. Searing hot tears streamed down her face as her eyes went wide with fear and dread as she turned her head. She could hear the panting of the creature behind her, a few meters away to say the least and it was quickly gaining speed. She closed her eyes tightly as tears trickled down her cheeks, her legs and entire body felt like it was on fire, hot shearing pain coursing throughout her body and into her lungs. Her eyes went wide with shock as she tripped over a uprooted root of a tree, her body crumbling to the ground in fear as she heard the panting and howling of the creature as it edged closer to her. Her body screamed at her, every muscle screamed at her to get up and run away, away from the demonic creature that lay only a few meters before her. Her mind told her that she could still get up, she could still run away, she could still escape, but Amy knew better. The creature was too close and would rip her to shreds before she got a mere five feet away. Even her Piko-Piko hammer would do no good in this situation, the creature was too strong and powerful and it would kill her either way.

Her eyes went wide as she heard it's screaming, the demonic screaming that sent fear to her heart and aching and burning muscles as she scrambled to back away from it, at least she could postpone her death a little bit longer if she managed to get a little bit of distance from it. But as soon she as she heard it's thundering footsteps growing closer and a howl that sent shivers of dread and dismay down her spine, it shredded any remaining amount of hope that she had, her body began diminishing into fear as Amy knew what lay before her. One word that sent shivers of dread down her spine and immediately struck fear into her heart.

Death.

Tears streamed down her face, the droplets of salty tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and falling to the dead grass below her as she slowly crawled away from the bloodthirsty creature that approached her, it's panting and heavy footsteps filling the air as Amy looked on with horror etched into her delicate features. Her entire body was frozen with fear as it faced her with wide, animistic and bloodthirsty eyes. Her heart pounded rapidly against her rib cage, the sight of the creature sending terror and raw fear to every bone in her body. Half of the creature's jaw was hanging only by the muscles and ligaments that connected it to the it's skull, blood was coating the remaining fur that lingered there. It's jaw snapped open with a sickening 'pop', to reveal sharp, yellow, jagged teeth and thick black, drool that oozed from it's muzzle and dripped to the ground. It's black fur was matted down with patches of dried and fresh blood, chunks of it's fur and skin were gone, revealing it's brown tissue and flesh that reeked of dead animals. An open would lay at the torso of the creature, revealing the decaying flesh that lingered there and it's charred and disheveled rib cage in which fresh blood dripped from.

Three deep scratches that oozed crimson blood were embedded across it's chest, it's black eyes were wide open and locked onto Amy, who was withering and crying against a tree as the creature slowly advanced towards her. It's steps padded along the ground in a painfully slow manner, crackling dead branches under it's four paws with each step it took. It's eyes locked onto Amy's and it smiled at her, a large toothy grin, as if it was saying to her that there was no escape, that she couldn't hide from it, which unfortunately for Amy, was true. The creature hovered over Amy, thick, black, foul smelling globs of drool dropping from it's closed jaws and landing on the ground as it hovered over Amy, it's eyes filled with the animistic and bloodthirsty craving for blood. Amy whimpered and shook underneath it's towering form, her burning and aching muscles screaming for her to run, to hide, to do something other than to just sit there. But she couldn't, her body was frozen with dread, fear and adrenaline wracking her body as she stared at the demonic mass that hovered above her. The creature lifted it head and screamed a blood chilling scream to the now blackened sky and lowered it's head to the petrified and withering mess that was Amy.

The creature smiled at Amy as it looked down at her terrified and shaking form, it's jaw snapping open as as it lunged for her shoulder, tearing into her pink fur and flesh as she let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the entire forest. It's sharp teeth shredded and tore away at her muscle and bone, blood pouring into the creature's mouth as it greedily lapped up the warm crimson liquid. She screamed as pure, searing hot pain hit her body and she frantically tried to push it's jaws and snapping teeth away from her shoulder blade, black drool and her blood running and pooling around her decapitated shoulder and the creature's muzzle and into it's waiting mouth. After finishing her shoulder, the creature quickly attached it's teeth to her neck, biting into her soft, delicate skin with a sickening 'crack' as blood poured from her neck and shoulder into it's thirsty mouth. Amy screamed out in pain and agony as she lay there, her world becoming blurry as she felt her body grow still, her screams diminishing into nothing but a dull gurgle as blood escaped her mouth and flowed down her neck. Blackness soon engulfed her body as she faded to blackness, her entire body slipping away into unconsciousness as she fell into searing hot darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Pinkie here! <strong>

**Well...Guess what time it is guys!**

** It's comeback story time! Yay!**

** Hope you enjoyed this little story I made, I'm sorta rusty at my writing... Hehe. Schools been taking a toll on me with my AP classes, so I haven't been able to write for two minutes without being bombarded with homework, insults from the wannabe Barbies, and teachers who don't teach the stuff you need them to teach you. So yeah, but it's all good, I'm making great grades and whatnot, so I'm good. But anyway c****hapter two will be out soon and I promise there will be a lemon in it.. ****(*/*) **(Hopefully *sweatdrop*) **But anyway h**ave a great night/day (depending on your time and area :P) and please review if you want too. ****

****Bye guys! Lots of hugs and love! 3 :)****

****~ Pinkie****


End file.
